life: the movie no one likes watching
by RaebeccaRose1213
Summary: Bella- bad-ass, sarcastic, doesn't let the groupies get to her. she sees what she wants and goes for it, usually. So what is it about the Greek god that makes her forget her sense of self. or better yet, her main responsibility. How is it that after years of keeping so many secrets, when HE comes into the picture all hell breaks loose?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Is Emmy anywhere around?' no? I'll wait. … hey what are you doing?" I said into the phone.

"Nothing, just thinking about you and school" the very calming, familiar voice replied.

"Emmett Jonathon Masen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lovely wife, through sickness and health, for better or for worse?"

"I do. Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Emmett Jonathon Masen to be your husband, through sickness and health, for better or worse?" he repeated our old tactics back to me.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it" I reply, trying very hard to keep my laughter in control.

"Oh, come on! Please?" he begged. I could hear the pout in his voice.

"Okay! Okay! I do, I do." I replied laughing so hard it hurt. When we finally calmed ourselves I decided that that I still had some more packing to do, before the big leave. We exchanged our declarations of love and hung up. Great, just when you get finished high school, there's college waiting for you. One thing I never really understood about life is school. You spend countless amount of years in school when you don't really want to go, and the you rush off to college (a place you don't have to go)

Briggs wood University here I come! Yay (not.)

**Review, please! Let me know if you liked it so far, yeah I know it wasn't much to go off of.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I apologize for the wait, I had just lost my passion for the story but here I am writing it again, better than I felt the first time. In my haste to get my story out there, I kind of forgot about disclaiming and all that jazz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own on ounce of twilight nor its characters, although I so badly wish I did.**

**No onto what you came for!**

_**Bpov**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock went off. School already?! When I finally dragged myself out of the bed, I took time to admire my room. It was purple, my favorite color. It had a little purple desk (which wasn't easy to find).My walls were covered in pictures of my friends back home. I had a twilight canopy bed, what can I say that kellan Lutz was one hot piece of man. My room was gorgeous to me anyway, my best friend Alice doesn't approve of it though. She said it's not "girly" enough. After I realized that I wasted so much time, I started getting dressed. It a good thing I picked out my outfit last night or I would've been screwed. I quickly took a shower and put on my clothes. When I looked in the mirror, the plain Jane looking back at me was wearing a purple, strapless shirt, denim shorts, black leggings and purple heels. The outfit was nice enough, but it showed a little too much of my figure. Renee always said I had a model's figure, but I think she was just being nice. She is my mother after all. I brushed my hair one last time, said good bye to my brother and sister and was out the door before Charlie could question the real reason we came to live with him.

Once finally arriving at Briggs University, I headed straight to the admissions office. Sitting at the desk was an elderly woman whose name plate read "misty reeves".

"um… excuse me, can you tell me my dorm room number?" I asked sweetly, so she wouldn't think I was one of those "destructive" teenagers.

"I swear you teenagers would loose your heads if they weren't attached to your shoulders! The room was 205" She said with a SLIGHT attitude. I don't understand what the hell her problem is because I didn't do a damn thing to her

"Thank you" I say walking away. "bitch"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing" I say smiling and continue in route to what will be my new home for the next year. As I arrived at the door, I was slightly nervous. I didn't even think to ask if I had roommates! What if they hate me? You know what? Who cares if they hate me? Let the haters hate! Matter of fact, fuck the haters. I took a deep breath, mentally prepared myself, and opened the door.

**Sorry it was a liitle short. Next you will meet the roommates AND Edward ;)**


End file.
